


Maggie Matters

by AlexNotDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, soft!alex, soft!maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers
Summary: A selection of one shots showing things from Maggie's POV.





	1. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x03 missing scene.

Maggie couldn’t catch her breath. How could he do that to her after all this time, why come to the shower at all if that was how he felt? She slowly started making her way back to the apartment when she saw Alex walking towards her with her arms open. 

“He had no right to say any of that Maggie, none, you hear me? You have an entire apartment full of people up there who love you and want to celebrate our love with us.”

Maggie couldn’t speak. She couldn’t move any further. Alex took her in her arms and as she did, the shock started to ease as soon as she felt those familiar arms around her. She felt the unstoppable surge of emotion working its way up to her throat. 

“It’s ok Babe, I’m here. I’m here.” Was all Alex could say whilst holding her fiancée close and stroking her back. 

Only a small handful of tears fell before Maggie looked up at Alex. “We have a party to get back to, let’s go.”

Alex knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it but she also recognised that look in Maggie’s eyes, nothing was going to sway her, she was going back to the party.

The rest of the shower went by without incident, both women were suitably embarrassed by their friends and family (chosen and otherwise) but felt completely full of love and so excited for the wedding. 

When everyone had gone home and it was just Alex and Maggie and the rest of the shower playlist left, they collapsed onto the sofa together. Alex snuggled in to Maggie as they reminisce about the day. 

“I still can’t believe Winn did the single ladies dance with James.”

“You can’t! How the hell did they manage to rope J’onn into it? I was not expecting my boss to appear in full Beyonce get up!”

They both laughed again until their sides hurt. The mood turned more sombre suddenly, they both knew why but neither wanted to be the first to break the silence. Eventually, Alex turned towards Maggie, linked their fingers and began to talk. 

“So, earlier, with your Dad. Are you ready to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? What is there to say? He came for no apparent reason then stormed out the second it got too gay for him.”

“Babe, I know you. You invited him even though you said that he would never come, you knew that but you still did it. That’s not like you, talk to me?”

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes, “I just thought it could be different, you know? That maybe, somehow I’d be enough and he would have gotten over his own bigotry. That maybe he would remember that I’m still his kid and he’d love me again. Maybe he’d even accept me and maybe he’d be there for me and walk me down the aisle after all.”

The emotion was getting the better of her. There were tears trickling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin, she couldn’t look Alex in the eyes anymore, the shame was too much and she didn’t want Alex’s pity.

Alex couldn’t bear the sight of her fiancée looking so heart broken, she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. She pulled Maggie in close whispering how much she loves her and how it’s ok, she doesn’t have to feel any shame for feeling this way. 

Maggie finally managed to get her breathing under control enough to start talking, “It’s like part of me never could let go of the hope. I know it’s stupid but I thought that one day, if he could just see me and see what I’ve become that it just wouldn’t matter that I’m gay anymore. That he could actually be proud of me but, no, he can’t see anything other than this tiny little part of who I am. I Just want him to love me, I just…”

The tears came twice as strongly this time, her entire body shook with what could only be described as grief. 

“It’s ok Babe, I’ve got you, I’m here. We’ll get through this, you and me, ok?”

Maggie couldn’t speak, the sobs seemed to be getting more and more violent as she gave in to her feelings for the very first time since she was stood at the side of the road all those years ago.

They both cried for what felt like hours, Maggie was so exhausted that she could barely move. Alex collected her off the sofa and carried her to bed bridal style. She undressed Maggie and settled her into bed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting us a drink each, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Alex came over to the bed and slid in beside her fiancée. Maggie shuffled across the bed needing to be close to Alex.

They woke early with the sun managing to sneak its way around the curtains. Maggie was still clinging to Alex like she would lose her if she let go for even a second. “Mags, I think you need to talk to him.”

Maggie sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her face. “And say what? Nothing is going to change his mind, Alex. He’s had years to do that but he’s still the same.”

“Hey, look at me?” 

Maggie turned towards the taller woman and looked in her eyes where all she could see was love and compassion.

“What he did all those years ago was completely unforgiveable but what he did yesterday was just as bad. He opened up those wounds for you in a way that I don’t think you were ever expecting to happen. I understand what you said last night about the hope, I really do. I know that you get that he hasn’t and realistically will never change too but I think for you to attempt move on and get some sense of closure, you need to tell him what he’s done to you.”

Maggie’s eyes were welling up again, they still felt a little puffy from the evening before. “What if he won’t listen?”

“When has anyone ever stood a chance when you’ve had something to say? You’re a tiny badass, Mags. I love you and I’m here, whatever you decide. Forever.”

“Thank you. You’re right. I know you are, I've been thinking about confronting him properly for half the night. I’m just scared. If I do it and I talk to him and let this out, there’s no going back. That hope is gone then. I have to face facts and accept that no matter what happens from there, it’s done.”

“That’s true but just because you don’t have them anymore, it doesn’t mean you don’t have family. You were the one that taught me what it is to choose your family, remember?”

“I know. Before you I never had that, you’ve given me everything Alex. You’re my home. He’s heading back today so I guess this is my chance, yeah?”

“What do you need from me?”

“Be here when I get home? Cuddles and Tiramisu?”

“No problem. I love you and I am so, so proud of you Mags.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Life is too short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x08 
> 
> i've been ill today so had plenty of down time to write. Please don't expect updates this quickly normally, i'm generally ridiculously busy.

Maggie left the DEO feeling completely overwhelmed. Too many big things had happened that day, she’d been shot by some weird cyborg thing, Alex had thanked her for helping her to come to terms with who she was and her feelings for the red head had increased ten fold with that one speech.

She knew deep down that if she decided to talk to Alex, to tell her how she was feeling that it would all end in disaster. After things with Emily went so horribly wrong in the end, why risk losing Alex altogether? Surely it would be better to be friends than nothing at all, isn’t that what they’d agreed together? 

No matter how many times she had the same discussion with herself, she always came back to the same thing. This is Alex. The most intense and passionate woman she’s ever met. The woman who came out to the first person that wasn’t her then kissed her in a bar full of people. Alex, the woman she’s known for a tiny amount of time but who she can’t help but feel a deeper connection with than she could ever remember having with anyone.

“For fuck sake Sawyer, get your shit together. Either tell her or don’t, stop going round in circles!” she was getting more and more frustrated with herself.

She hailed a cab, gave the address and considered her options further. The medication that Alex had given her was definitely wearing off now, she had a killer headache coming on and the tiredness was creeping in. 

She walked in the apartment, put her keys and gun down and took some advil. It didn’t take long before her bed looked too enticing so she gave in and curled up in it in her clothes.

4 hours later she woke up feeling completely confused. She had no idea what month it was, never mind the day or time. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Alex checking in on her. She smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach. 

“I’m so screwed. How did you do this to me Danvers?” She said fondly. 

That decided it, she couldn’t deny it anymore, she needed to do something, she needed to tell Alex. Life is too short as they say.

She thought back to when Alex came into the bar after telling Kara and how incredible that kiss was and how if it was right now, she would not stop kissing her. She stood by her decision at the time, Alex was so fresh off the boat and she couldn’t face it being a one time thing that ruined their friendship. If she was going to put herself out there now, it had to be because this thing had potential and felt right, not because they were both available for that night. Alex deserved more than that.

She got herself up and climbed into the shower. She was starting to ache from the fall and her stitches were sore. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her, ridding her of the days worries and allowing her to focus on exactly what she was going to do and how she was going to talk to Alex. 

By the time she was dressed, she was hungry and doubting her decision. Alex liked her didn’t she? What if she didn’t actually like her and it was an availability thing? Shit. It had to be tonight before she lost her bottle.

Bottle! Beer and pizza, if Alex Danvers would appreciate anything, it would be beer and pizza. It was already 10pm but she couldn’t back out now, she called the pizza place and ordered the food for collection. She grabbed her keys and phone and ran down the street to collect it and got some beer from the late night grocery store then hailed another taxi.

“This is it Sawyer, don’t get scared now.” She muttered to herself anxiously. 

She pulled up outside Alex’s building, paid the taxi driver and walked towards the door. She took a moment to take a deep breath, this was it. This was putting it all out there and hoping she didn’t get rejected in the way that she had rejected Alex just a few weeks ago.

She got in the elevator and pushed the button. Her stomach was in knots, what the hell was she going to say? She didn’t want anything to sound lame or cliché. 

“Shit, fuck, shit!!!” she chanted as she walked towards Alex’s door. 

She paced slightly, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

//

“So, you’re saying you like me? That’s, that’s what I got.” Alex said croakily.

Maggie giggled. “You’re not going to go crazy on me are you?”

“Probably.” Alex cupped her face and kissed her again, her hands reached up to her elbows and held on for dear life, pulling the woman closer to her.

They broke apart, both needing to come up for air but both feeling intoxicated by the other. They looked at each other, blushed and laughed.

“So, pizza? I got half and half, your side is pepperoni and pineapple, totally gross by the way, even the guy in the pizza place said so.” Maggie teased.

Alex nodded and felt shy suddenly like knowing her pizza toppings was more intimate than the making out they’d just spent 5 minutes doing. They picked up the pizza and beer and walked over to the sofa where they sat opposite each other. 

It was bizarre, this sort of thing 48 hours ago would have been completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Now there was an energy between them that they both knew and had acknowledged. It felt so different.

Maggie dropped a crust back in the box and rested her head on the back of the sofa. She smiled at Alex who had managed to get tomato sauce on her nose. “What are you smiling at Sawyer?”

“You’ve got tomato on your nose.”

“Where? Here?” She pointed at the bridge of her nose.

Maggie giggled and leant over to Alex wiping it off. “You’re something else Danvers. I was so scared about coming over, I nearly talked myself out of it a million times but,” She placed her hand on Alex’s face and stroked her cheek with her thumb, “I’ve never been more pleased with myself for doing so.”

“You got the girl.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Maggie smiled, a full on dimpled grin. This was perfect. “So, Alex Danvers, now we know that we’re on the same page, would you like to go on a date sometime?”

“I would like that very much, Maggie Sawyer.”

The women leaned in to kiss each other again, both smiling.

“So you want to go on a date with me, we both seem to enjoy the kissing,” Alex nodded aggressively in agreement, “does that mean that you might want to consider maybe being exclusive?”

Alex’s face dropped slightly and Maggie panicked and put her head in her hands.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out, Christ it’s only been about an hour. Sorry, forget I said anything.” 

“Sawyer, look at me. Maggie! I would be completely honoured to be your girlfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t long before they were both exhausted and Maggie decided it was time to leave. Feeling giddy, they walked to the door holding hands, not wanting to let each other go even a moment before necessary. They kissed, kissed again and kissed some more before Alex broke it up. “As much as I would love to carry on, you need rest Sawyer and I have work in like, 5 hours.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going….one more kiss?” She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend more passionately leaving them both slightly breathless by the time they parted. 

“See you around, Danvers.”

Alex closed the door smiling. Maggie walked to the elevator grinning, unable to stop herself. She got in when it arrived, pushed the button and leant on the back wall and whispered, “Alex freakin’ Danvers is my girlfriend. Holy shit.”


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have their first sleepover.
> 
> Thanks to Super_Danvers and ApolloxArtemtis for the advice!

It had been a seriously long day and Maggie was exhausted but she was so looking forward to seeing Alex tonight. It had been a week since they’d managed to spend any significant time together thanks to work and rogue aliens keeping Alex too busy. 

She finally clocked off, headed straight for her bike and started making her way towards Alex’s apartment. The traffic wasn’t too bad as she’d stayed at work late again and managed to miss rush hour meaning that she made it there in almost record time. She knocked on the door and smiled when she heard Alex turning the lock.

“Hey, you.”

Maggie kissed her girlfriend and walked in the apartment.

“Are you ok, Maggie?”

“I feel so much better now I’m with you but, honestly? I’m so tired. The late nights and long shifts are catching up on me.”

Alex walked over to Maggie, placed her hands on her arms and rubbed them to comfort the shorter woman. 

“How about you get on the sofa whilst I order take out and we can watch a movie or something on Netflix?”

Maggie sighed with relief. “That sounds perfect, Danvers. But only if you’re sure, we can go out or something if you want.”

Alex smiled back at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and shook her head, “There’s no way you’re in any fit state to go anywhere other than the sofa right now, go, it’s fine, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Maggie hugged her girlfriend and went to sit on the sofa. She really was exhausted. Alex appeared a few minutes later with some water and a blanket. 

“What’s this?” Maggie questioned her looking at the blanket. 

“I figure that you’re exhausted and are likely to pass out when the movie comes on so I thought I’d make sure you’re comfortable. Is that ok?” Alex suddenly looked doubtful.

Maggie was aware that she couldn’t remember any other time that a girlfriend had thought of her like that. She didn’t really know what to make of it, shouldn’t she just go home if she was going to fall asleep? Wouldn’t Alex be pissed at her for falling asleep and not spending quality time together?

“That’s….Alex. I…that’s amazing. But I can go home if you want, I don’t want to waste your evening.” 

“Mags, spending time with you could never be a waste of an evening. Please, if you need to close your eyes, go for it. If you want, you could snuggle in?”

Okay, now Maggie had to be dreaming. Her girlfriend was being completely fine about her needing a quiet night and was actually encouraging her to nap and was asking her to cuddle.

“Really? That would be great, if you don’t mind.” 

Alex looked straight into her eyes and cupped her face, “I know things are still new but, if I offer, it’s because I mean it and right now, cuddling up with you sounds perfect.”

Before Maggie could react thank her, she felt Alex’s lips on her own. 

They cuddled up with the blanket over Maggie, it may have been the softest thing she had ever felt. With that and the cuddling and the food that should be here soon, she wasn’t holding out much hope that she would see any of the movie. 

Alex used one hand to choose a movie and the other to hold Maggie close, stroking her long brown hair absent-mindedly. The movie wasn’t one that Maggie had heard of before but it loaded up, there was a knock at the door.

Alex kissed Maggie on the head and went to the door to collect the food. She came straight back and found Maggie sat up with the blanket over her legs. Maggie’s stomach was growling, she apparently hadn’t realised just how hungry she was until the pizza was right there.

They ate and spoke about their day for the next 20 minutes or so before Maggie went to use the bathroom. 

She was still so tired and was trying everything to wake up a little, she couldn’t drive home like this and it was getting later. She splashed water on her face, which did nothing to help. As much as she was desperate to spend some time with Alex, she had to concede that tonight probably wasn’t going to go much further, she was just too tired.

She walked back into the living room suddenly feeling shitty for what she was about to say. A week without any real time together and she was about to leave because she was tired. Alex was moving the empty boxes into the kitchen and getting a couple of drinks.

Maggie looked sheepish, “I think I’m going to head out.”

Alex looked surprised and confused, “Did I do something? Was this too much?” she asked vaguely gesturing to the sofa set up.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that I’m so wiped. I’ve been looking forward to spending some quality time with you for the last few days and now I’m here I’m struggling to keep my eyes open. I should go home and sleep.”

Maggie braced herself for Alex being severely pissed off and laying in to her like every other girlfriend ever had when stuff like this came up. The thought of Alex looking at her like that made her feel even worse than she already did. 

“You, you could stay if you want? I mean, there’s no pressure and I could take the couch if you weren’t comfortable with us sharing the bed. Or not, I don’t know, if you want to, you can.”

Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes and saw the panic so obviously on her face. She felt herself welling up. Not only was Alex not pissed with her for ruining their night but; she was offering for her to stay over? She felt completely overwhelmed. 

“Are you sure? I’m not sure that I’d be up for any more than sleeping but if you’re ok with that….I’d love to.”

Alex looked like her face was on fire with how hard she was blushing. “Absolutely fine, I wouldn’t expect anything anyway. Not that I haven’t thought about it, well, not like constantly or anything and I think that we’re definitely heading there but not tonight.”

Maggie looked at the adorkable gay mess that was on the sofa in front of her with her hands covering her face and giggled, “Relax, Danvers. I’ve thought about it too….a lot actually. When the time is right, taking that step with you is going to be amazing.”

Maggie watched the tension ease out of her girlfriend’s features as she took a step towards her. Alex leant forward and kissed her passionately leaving both of them feeling breathless and looking forward to the night they take that step. “I’m glad I’m not the only one. So…how do you want to do this?”

Maggie was suddenly shy, “There’s a minor issue, I don’t have a thing with me.”

Alex looked like a kid in a candy shop, “I have things. You could use my toothbrush or I could run out and grab one from the store down the road. I can work something out.”

“I’ll use yours so long as that’s definitely fine by you. No need to go out of your way, it’s my fault anyway.”

Alex looked at Maggie full of concern, “Hey, you’ve been working crazy hours, it’s not your fault. You’re welcome to use my stuff but I’d also be happy to go out of my way for you, just say the word.”

“You really are perfect, Danvers, I lo….” She cleared her throat to correct herself, “I really appreciate this. There’s no way you’re taking the couch though, if anyone is, it should be me.”

“If you’d be happy to, I’d love to cuddle up in bed with you.” 

Tears were threatening to fall down Maggie’s cheeks again. Alex really was making her feel like this was the most normal thing in the world with her big smile and eyes that were full of something that looked like love. She nearly slipped up a moment ago but if Alex continued, she couldn’t guarantee how long it would be before she actually did say those 3 words even though it was FAR too soon.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do. Thank you for this.”

Alex went to the bedroom and got her a tank and some boy shorts for bed. Maggie went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she emerged, Alex was sat in bed with her glasses on and a book in hand. She paused for a minute, taking in the whole scene. She knew how attractive Alex was but seeing her like this was new and it made her heart beat that little bit harder in her chest. 

Alex saw her and quickly removed her glasses. “Are you ok with that side? I normally sleep this side but if you want to switch, that’s fine.”

“Firstly, can you even see without your glasses when you’ve taken your contacts out? Secondly, this is my preferred side anyway. Looks like we’re a good match in bed too.” Her eyes flew open, “I didn’t mean it like that…oh my god.” She felt the colour filling her cheeks and put her head in her hands.

Alex laughed hard and reached over to rub her girlfriend’s back. “To answer question 1, not really but no one really sees me in my glasses so I’m not used to it. Question 2, we’ll find that out in time but for now, I’m glad we both have our preferred side.”

Maggie felt relieved that Alex had seen the funny side and hearing her laugh like that was music to her ears. “The glasses? They’re hot. Please don’t even feel the need to take them off for me, especially when you need them.”

“Okay, I promise I wont. Are you ok with the light on? I was thinking I could read for a little while.”

Maggie shuffled across the worlds’ biggest bed and curled into the red head’s side putting an arm across her stomach as Alex put an arm around her shoulders. “That’s fine.”

They kissed for a couple of minutes, neither woman really wanting to stop but knowing that tonight wasn’t the night and Maggie was far too exhausted.

“Goodnight, Danvers.”

“Goodnight, Mags. Sweet dreams.”

Maggie felt a smile creep across her face. This was the happiest she remembers being in months, probably years. Nothing was quite the feeling of security she had around Alex. She closed her eyes and was asleep within a few minutes.  
//  
Maggie woke at around 6:30am and was disorientated before remembering that she’d slept over at Alex’s place. She felt the taller woman pulling her closer with an arm wrapped around her waist, Maggie rolled over so she was facing Alex who was starting to stir.

“Morning.” She said full of sleep only to see a smile appear on Alex’s face before she opened on eye and leaned forward to kiss Maggie. 

“Did you sleep ok?”

Maggie loved seeing Alex like this, bed head and half asleep still. “Better than I have in forever. This bed is amazing and the company was even better.”

Alex smiled back at her. Why is she so damn cute?! She really was falling for her so damn quickly. She’d never felt like this before, not even with Emily.

“I really enjoyed this with the cuddling and the sleeping, maybe we could do it again sometime?” 

Alex was just about opening both eyes. “I loved it too, how does tonight sound?”

Maggie didn’t fail to notice that Alex had used the L word. Not that it was in reference to her feelings for her but still, that was new. “Perfect. I’ll make sure I swing by my apartment to pick up some stuff.”

Alex looked serious and sat up in bed for a moment. “maybeyoushouldbringspares.”

It took Maggie a moment but she finally caught on to what Alex had said. “Spares? Why would….oh!”

Alex looked embarrassed, “I figured that last night may happen again at some point so having a couple of bits here could work as an emergency. You don’t have to but I’d be fine with that.”

She really was out to get Maggie. The last 11 hours had been so intense and full of emotion, she felt overwhelmed yesterday but this was far past that. How could she be lying in bed with a woman who was so beautiful and so perfect.

“That makes sense. Can I ask something though, why are you offering? Isn’t it too soon for that?”

“I feel like we’re heading in a really good direction and I don’t want to rush things but this doesn’t feel like something that means that we would be rushing. Last night was amazing and I want you to feel comfortable here without worrying about needing to go back to your place when you’re obviously too exhausted to. You’re always welcome here, Maggie. Plus, it’s not like I’m asking you to move in with me. It’s just leaving a few small things here just in case you ever need them.”

"So you're not attempting to U Haul then?" This made Alex really laugh.

"Not yet Sawyer. Surprised i know that one? This baby gay knows how to google." She replied as she winked at the tiny detective.

Maggie beamed. Alex was going to be the death of her one way or another. She rolled further over so she was partially pinning Alex down. She looked at the woman beneath her and examined every part of her face, desperately trying to commit every last freckle and feature to memory.. She glanced up at her brown eyes and saw that they were on her lips. She slowly moved herself towards Alex’s lips, glancing back up at her asking for permission. 

When they met, it was more intense than she had anticipated; she unexpectedly let out a small moan. Her eyes shot open to see Alex’s eyes looking back at her, pupils slightly dilated, filled with desire. She didn’t hesitate, there was no way she could stop herself when Alex looked at her like that. 

She deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to explore more of Alex’s mouth and frankly, the reaction was explosive. She felt and then heard Alex moan back and god what she wouldn’t do to hear that sound again. 

Alex’s hands were in her hair and her own hands were teasing the hem of the red heads tank top, gently skimming the sensitive skin above her hips. Alex arched her back slightly and Maggie all but completely lost her composure.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Shit!!” Alex yelled.

“What the fuck is that, Danvers? It scared the shit out of me!!”

Alex struggled to get close enough to her bedside table to turn her alarm off. They looked at each other and laughed. 

“I’m guessing you need to get for a busy day at the DEO?”

“Yeah….I really don’t want to stop though, really, really don’t want to stop. Say the word and i'll call in sick.”

Maggie leaned forward resting her forehead on Alex’s. “You're not doing that, there's a planet to keep safe. I don't want to stop either but I’d rather this happen when we’re not pushed for time. You deserve more than that Alex”

Alex tilted her head up to meet Maggie’s lips again, “So do you, Mags. 5 more minutes to make out and then we get up?”

Maggie didn’t even bother to reply; she went back in for more kissing.


	4. Sleepover - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at anything NSFW. If it's crap, i'm sorry. If you enjoy this or any of the other one shots in this series, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> I'll be hiding in a corner now until i hear from you guys.

It had been a couple of weeks since Maggie first stayed at Alex’s place and she had stayed a couple more times since. Alex was right, it didn’t feel like anything was being rushed even with having a few of her own bits there. It felt sensible especially when Alex’s apartment was closer to the precinct than her own.

The women hadn’t managed much time together other than that. Work was really getting in the way! Maggie felt like things were progressing and that their first time together may be on the horizon. They had a shared day off coming up that weekend that seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

The more she thought about being with Alex, the harder it was becoming to restrain herself around her. She absolutely didn’t want Alex to feel rushed but it was getting to the point where DIY wouldn’t be enough anymore. She was desperate to experience everything with Alex, to have that level of intimacy with her.

She picked up her phone and wrote out a text:

_Hey, so I’ve been thinking about this weekend… Wondering if you might be up for_

No. She couldn’t put it like that.

_Hey, thinking about you. Can’t wait until we have a whole day together this weekend. M x_

That’s better, no expectations, no pressure. Her phone went off within a minute.

_Me too, I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually._

…

Damn those dots. They kept coming and going as thought Alex was typing, deleting and retyping over and over again.

_Got something you’re trying to say there, Danvers?_

The dots disappeared and didn’t reappear again. Shit. Too far. She got up from her desk to top up her mug with shitty coffee. Only 1 more day until she had one off, she could do this. Her phone went off.

_Just thinking about things. See you tomorrow? x_

Maggie smiled and replied.

_I can’t wait x_

//

The following day things were actually far quieter than she wanted them to be. No crime is good for the city but not good for her when each minute seems to be taking 10 to pass which meant that it felt like she’d had years to wait until she saw Alex.

_Want me to bring anything to yours tonight?_

_I don’t think there’s anything we’ll need. Ooh! Actually, scotch? I’m about out._

_Sure thing, Danvers. I’m really looking forward to this…I’ve missed you._

_I’ve missed you too._

…

There were those dots again, she wasn’t going to question it this time. Alex was obviously worried about saying something.

_About tonight…I was wondering if it could be the night…_

Oh shit! She wasn’t expecting Alex to be that forward. Just the suggestion had her heart racing and heat pooling in her lower stomach.

_Yeah? Are you sure? There’s no rush, if you’re not ready, we can not or we can stop if we’ve started. I want you to feel comfortable._

_If I’m being honest, I’m not sure how much longer I can go without…you’re all that’s on my mind. God that sounds creepy doesn’t it._

Maggie could picture Alex’s face as she sent that. She could also picture her face as she made her come and that one made her blush heavily. She cleared her throat and went outside for some fresh air and to hopefully cool off a bit. There were hours and hours to go before she was going to be with Alex, now wasn’t the time to get hot and bothered.

_Alex, it could never sound creepy coming from you. It’s actually really hot…REALLY hot. You’re not the only one either, I only have to think of you and… things happen. I’m serious though, any change of mind whatsoever, tell me. I will too._

_Shit, Mags. I can’t wait to see for myself. I will, I promise but at this point, I can’t see anything changing. I have to go, training with Supergirl. I’ll be thinking about tonight though…see you later xx_

It was happening, tonight.

//

Maggie knocked on the door which opened almost as soon as she finished the first knock. Alex pulled her in to the apartment and took her things.

“You ok there, Danvers?”

“Yep, totally fine, just eager.” Her face betrayed her, there were nerves and written all over her. She was obviously anxious and fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt.

Maggie took a step closer. “Alex, breathe. I meant it earlier, there’s no pressure here. Come here.” Maggie took Alex in her arms, held her tight and gently rubbed her back.

She pulled away slightly and whispered, “Talk to me?”

“I’m so nervous. I mean, it’s you. You’ve been with people, you know what you’re doing and all I’ve ever done is some internet research which scared the shit out of me because…fingernails.”

Maggie laughed out loud then, bloody straight male fantasy porn. She couldn’t quite believe Alex was having these thoughts, if she could only see how wet she had made her after their texts earlier, she would have no fear.

She gently raised Alex’s chin so she could look into her eyes, “Alex, you do things to me that no one else has ever done and that’s without even touching me. Our first time probably isn’t going to completely perfect with no hiccups. Things happen, it’s fine. For me, the first time is always about the connection with your partner, not about how many orgasms can be had.”

Alex looked at her then and Maggie could swear she could see her heart eyes. It made her melt, “So you’re saying that all that stuff isn’t too important? So if I’m terrible it won’t matter?”

Maggie took a breath and almost whispered, “If I’m not enjoying something, I’ll let you know, I promise. You need to do the same too, you’ll be just as new to me as I am to you. Slow and steady, yeah?”

“Thank you, I think I needed to hear that. I’ve been so eager to get to this point and now it’s here, I’m freaking out. I want this though….I want you.”

Maggie looked at her and could swear that she felt herself throb at the thought. She moved in for a kiss, soft and slow and full of passion. Alex was the one that deepened it this time, timid as she was, Maggie felt her tongue flick across her bottom lip.

They broke apart, breathless and craving more.

Maggie sighed whilst catching her breath, “We should eat, I have a feeling that it’s going to be a long night. Oh and don’t think you’ve got away without telling me about your research, nerd!”

Alex practically went beetroot. “Nope, definitely not telling you about that. Well, other than fingernails, how the hell do they do that?! You’re basically having sex with Edward Scissorhands for fuck sake!”

Maggie found it cute that Alex was so angry about fingernails. She understood because she couldn’t see how anyone could do that but it was adorable.

//

Dinner was take out again, neither woman wanting to cook after a long day, both women wanting to talk and see where their kissing took them. When the Chinese food arrived, Alex poured them a finger of scotch each, “Dutch courage.” She told Maggie.

Maggie smiled, happy that Alex thought of it. She wouldn’t have anything more than that but it would help to settle her nerves this time.

They ate at the table then both sat on the sofa, looking at their scotch, the air suddenly filled with nerves and adrenaline. Maggie looked over at Alex and couldn’t believe that this was going to happen. She put her drink down having barely touched it and knelt down in front of Alex. She took her drink, placed it on the table and rested her hands on her thighs.

She caught Alex’s eye and asked, “Are you ok?’

Alex nodded, her breath already quickening. Maggie eased herself up from sitting on her calves, and positioned herself between Alex’s legs. She slid her arms round the taller woman’s sides gently and pulled them closer together, never once dropping eye contact.

Alex was looking at her like she may explode if she didn’t touch her soon and jeez it was doing things to her. If it carried on at this pace, she was going to wreck her pants.

She slowly traced lines up and down Alex’s back with left hand whilst letting her right come up to rest on the back of her neck. Their foreheads came together, both of them desperate for more contact but not quite ready to give it yet. Maggie looked Alex in the eyes, “You’re so beautiful Alex. I… I’m here, we take it as slow as you need, ok?”

“Kiss me…”

That was all Maggie needed, she pulled Alex in for a kiss that was tender and heated and soft and hard all in one go. Her tongue found Alex’s as they both deepened the kiss.

She felt Alex’s hands in her hair then tracing down her neck to her back. She shuddered and whimpered. That seemed to spur Alex on, before she knew what was happening, she was kissing her neck. Alex was learning quickly, listening for when Maggie moaned and taking note of where she was.

Maggie was completely out of breath within a couple of minutes, “Wanna move this to the bed?”

Alex helped her off the floor and they walked over to the bed linking hands.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and Maggie’s heart rate spiked. She moved towards her, laying them both down on the bed whilst kissing her. She realised that she needed more, there were too many clothes involved. She sat up to take her shirt off and Alex stopped her, “Can I?” Maggie nodded in reply.

Alex never ceased to amaze her, this was her first time with a woman and she wasn’t lying back and letting it happen, she was taking some control. God it was hot!

Maggie returned the favour and removed Alex’s shirt, her newly exposed skin was perfect, she couldn’t stop herself, she needed to explore every inch of it.

She started at the neck, gently sucking on Alex’s pulse point. She made her way down to her collar bone where she left tiny nips and moaned when she felt Alex’s hips roll of their own accord. She skipped over her bra for now but made sure she paid attention to those incredible abs. She left a trail of open-mouthed kisses all over them and with each one, Alex became more vocal.

Everything sounded like it was going well but Maggie wouldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t check in. “Are you doing ok there?”

“Mmm hmm. Good, so good.” Alex opened her eyes to look at Maggie. “I think we should lose the bras, what about you?”

Maggie smiled, “I like the way you’re thinking, Danvers.”

They switched positions slightly so Alex was sat up and Maggie was now straddling her. Alex reached round and unhooked her girlfriend’s bra, bringing the straps gently down her arms to remove it completely. Her breath hitched, “Maggie, you’re…wow.”

Hearing Alex talk like that about her blew her mind. Maggie kissed her with renewed enthusiasm as she slipped one hand behind her girlfriend’s back and unhooked the bra. She didn’t get chance to take it off, it would seem that Alex was becoming more and more eager.

“Pants? Please?” it sounded like Alex was almost begging but Maggie was only happy to oblige. She went first, climbing off the bed and slipping her jeans down slowly until she could step out of them.

Maggie was feeling self-conscious, she always did whenever she got to this point with someone new. This was different though, Alex wasn’t looking at her with disappointment or like she’d do for now. Alex looked like she’d explode if she didn’t get to touch her in the next minute.

Maggie knew that she needed the same but didn’t want to have any more barriers. “Are you ok with me taking yours off?”

Alex nodded furiously. “Please, Maggie.”

Maggie got Alex to scooch down the bed a little and undid the buttons. She eased the jeans down over Alex’s hips making sure she kissed every new inch of skin as she went. It was tortuously slow but hearing the sounds that Alex was making made it all worth it. She was beginning to enjoy teasing her.

The pants came off and Maggie took a moment to look at the woman lying on the bed in front of her. She had been attracted to Alex since the moment they had met but this? This was something else.

“Jesus, Alex, do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Alex blushed in reply and pulled her down on top of her on the bed. They began kissing again, it was getting more and more heated with each passing second, Alex nipped at Maggie’s bottom lip and Maggie let her hands wander.

She raised Alex’s arms and ran her hands down them and over her sides, over the sensitive part of her hip, headed towards her underwear and came back up again. She let her hand gently stroke the underneath of Alex’s breast then grazed the nipple slightly earning her the buck of Alex’s hips and a moan that she could never imagine tiring of hearing.

She made her way down so that her head was in line with the red heads breast and asked for permission. Alex nodded and Maggie took the nipple in her mouth. She was gentle at first, flicking it and then sucking slightly. She could feel Alex struggling to keep control of her hips and decided to suck a little harder. Alex’s hand ended up on the back of Maggie’s head tangled in her hair pulling her closer. It was the hottest damn thing that Maggie could remember happening.

She swapped to the other nipple and it turned out that this one was more sensitive that the first. The sharp intake of breath made her stop for a second, Alex looked down at her and urged her on. She took the nipple in her mouth and sucked and grazed her teeth over it, she could feel it becoming harder in her mouth by the second making her moan with arousal.

Alex looked at Maggie and changed position slightly meaning that Maggie had a leg between hers, she could get some friction. She nodded and Maggie started to move, even with her underwear still on she knew she was soaking Alex’s leg.

It wasn’t enough, she needed to feel Alex, she craved it and from the looks of Alex she needed it to.

“Babe, this is so amazing, please don’t think that it’s not but I need to feel you.”

Alex jumped up and removed her underwear and Maggie did the same. There was no going back now. They paused for a moment to look at each other, admiring the toned physique in front of them before crashing back together.

They climbed back on the bed, not wanting to be separate for more than a second, kissing and pulling each other closer.

Alex was barely able to catch her breath but just about managed to say, “Please, Mags, I need more, I need you.”

Maggie knew this was it, she could barely contain her arousal but the thought of touching Alex and feeling the effects of the teasing she’d been responsible for almost made her come on the spot.

She looked Alex in the eyes and ran her hand down her stomach, pausing as she reached the curls to check in. Alex managed a whimper of a please and Maggie slipped her finger through her folds.

She couldn’t hold back, she’d never felt someone so wet for her, even her thighs were slick.

“Fuck Alex, you’re so fucking wet.”

Alex suddenly stiffened. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Only if it doesn’t feel good.”

“God no, it feels…..amazing.”

Maggie smiled and kissed her again whilst slowly building up a rhythm. She teased her clit and slowly moved her fingers towards her entrance and back again.

Alex was digging her nails in to her back and she could feel herself getting closer. Alex sensed it, “What do you need Mags, I’m so close, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“I need to see you, if you’re that close, I don’t want to miss it. What do you need?”

“Harder, on my clit, please!”

Maggie set to work, she could feel the change in the response from Alex’s body, she wasn’t holding back now, she couldn’t, everything Maggie did was bringing her closer and closer, she thought her head was literally going to explode.

“You’re so beautiful Alex, you’re amazing.”

Apparently that and the kiss that followed were all Alex needed to tip her over the edge. Maggie worked her through it gently, holding her and kissing her whilst telling how gorgeous she is and how incredible that just was.

Alex was still breathless, “Thank you, holy shit Mags, it’s still going. How the hell. Fuuuck.”

Maggie giggled and Alex pulled her in tight kissing her over and over, holding her as she trembled and arched her back through the next wave.

They lay there smiling in silence for a few minutes whilst Alex came down from her high.

“Maggie, that was amazing. I’ve never felt like that, like this. I honestly don’t have the words.”

“Shh, you don’t need to talk. This post orgasm high looks good on you Danvers.” Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex again.

Maggie held on to Alex like she might disappear at any second. She’d never felt things as intense at that whilst watching someone else, she hadn’t had an orgasm of her own but she didn’t feel like she was missing out. Watching Alex let go like that? She could do that again and again and she didn’t think she’d feel like she was missing out at all.

Alex’s grip on her was loosening, it would seem that she was finally starting to come down, she kissed her forehead and asked, “You ok there, Danvers?”

“Yeah, I…wow. That was amazing, so amazing. You’re amazing. I….just…..thank you.”

The women kissed, it was slow and tender and when they finally looked at each other, they were both smiling and completely tangled up in each other. Alex was the one to break the silence. “So, you called me Babe.”

Maggie suddenly felt coy. “I kinda did, didn’t I? Is that ok?”

“That’s more than ok, Babe.”

Maggie kissed Alex again, thanking her for everything so far tonight. Alex shifted slightly and deepened the kiss again. “Hey, it’s ok, tonight was about you.”

Alex looked anxious that she’d done something wrong. “Do you not want to? I thought you were enjoying it?”

Alex’s expression made Maggie feel guilty, she didn’t want to hurt her but anyone could tell a mile off that she wasn’t right. “I was, I am, there’s just no pressure. Just because you had an orgasm, doesn’t mean I should have to have one.”

“Maggie, as much as I appreciate your concern, I can assure you that I feel absolutely zero pressure to do anything. In fact, I want to. I want to feel you and touch you and see what you like. But only if you want to.”

Hearing Alex talk about touching her made her eyes flutter closed and throat go dry. “I want…that, you. I want to do that, with you.”

Alex set to work heading straight back for the spot on the detective’s neck that got her moaning earlier. Alex worked her way down to the chest where she honest to god looked like she was in heaven.

She began tracing lines with her nails down from Maggie’s neck, across her collar bones, over her nipples and down to her abs. Maggie felt like her entire body was on fire, she shuddered when Alex broke contact and opened her eyes.

She watched as Alex made her way to her nipple with her mouth slightly open looking at Maggie for the go ahead. “Please, Alex, I’m not sure how much more I can…..”

FUCK. Alex had her nipple in her mouth and was flicking it and sucking it and tweaking the other one at the same time. Maggie couldn’t help it, her breathing was ragged and her back was arching up and hips bucking uncontrollably.

“What do you like, Mags?”

Maggie could barely talk but needed to get it out, her head was already spinning with pleasure, the thought of waiting much longer was not an option. “I need you on my clit but not just my clit, would you be ok with slipping inside of me?”

Alex practically growled in response. She kissed Maggie hard the she moved her hand down the woman’s abs as Maggie spread her legs further apart. She paused briefly with a look of almost disbelief on her face just before she watched her finger slide in amongst the slightly swollen folds. “I knew you were gonna be wet after the moment on my leg but this? Shit, Babe. This is so fucking hot.”

Maggie’s hips rolled up in time with the rhythm that Alex was quickly finding, again the red head was a quick learner. She watched for every reaction and remembered each reaction to a different pace or a slightly different position, she saw Maggie’s eye roll back as she flicked her clit quickly.

“Too much…I can’t.”

Alex slipped down from the clit and started gently easing towards Maggie’s entrance. Her voice was barely more than a rasp, “One finger or two?”

Maggie’s eyes shot open at the comment, “Two, please.”

Alex prepared another finger, not wanting there to be any unnecessary friction. Maggie was looking up at her, she paused with the two fingers skirting around their destination. Maggie nodded very slightly and all but screamed as Alex eased inside of her. Her walls squeezed around the Agent’s fingers involuntarily.

It took a moment but when she adjusted to the feeling of the fingers inside of her, she looked at Alex and nodded again. Alex began to move her fingers, curling them forward to brush her front wall. It was working. Maggie was becoming more and more vocal.

“Can….you…get….my…clit….too, please?”

Alex took a second and she withdrew her 2 fingers ready to thrust inside of the Maggie again, she put her thumb just in front of the woman’s clit. As she pushed the fingers back in, the thumb grazed over Maggie’s clit and HOLY FUCKING SHIT that felt amazing.

Alex built her rhythm up again, Maggie was thrusting in to every movement she could, her breathing was getting more and more ragged as the pace increased. Maggie was getting so close but she didn’t want it to end.

Alex sensed something changing so she slowed the pace down as far as she could whilst still moving. She kissed Maggie hard and said, “You ok? Is this ok?”

Maggie could only nod in response, her ability to talk was apparently gone. If anything, slowing it down had only made things more intense. Alex was moving her hand so slowly but every minuscule movement sent electricity firing through Maggie’s body in ways that she had never experienced.

Oh god, she was close, so fucking close. “Close…”

Alex continued with her agonisingly slow pace, put her mouth next to Maggie’s ear and whispered, “Come for me Mags.”

That was it, Alex felt Maggie’s walls clench tightly around her fingers and watched her back arch and face turn bright red.

Maggie was shaking with the force of the orgasm rocking her body, wave after wave washed over her until she was all but still. She began to tremble when she felt Alex withdraw her hand and kiss her cheek.

“That, was the best thing I think I’ve ever experienced in my entire life. You looked amazing Mags. Was that ok?”

Maggie looked up at Alex with tears threatening to fall. “Ok? Really? Babe, I have never felt like that. Ever. No one…I. I’ve never been with someone who cared that much about my pleasure, someone who listened to what I was telling them. Holy shit, Danvers. That was…..mind blowing!!”

Alex giggled and wiped a tear that had managed to escape away from Maggie’s cheek. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sated, naked and tangled together, they fell asleep.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's proposal was a little too rushed on the show so I wrote this little fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably more nervous about this one than I was the last chapter (that is saying something!), please leave comments if you enjoy it or hate it. I don't mind, so long as you're constructive.

“I know the Danvers’ girls, you don’t break easy.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Shocked, Maggie took a step back, “Excuse me?”

 

“Seriously, marry me, please?”

 

Maggie stepped forward again and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face and the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. She kissed the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her pulling them closer together. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together slightly breathless.

 

“Alex, I love you. I love you so much, I don’t want you to think that I feel any other way.”

 

Alex dropped her head trying to hide the tears that were quickly filling her eyes, “It’s a no, isn’t it? Shit. I’m such an idiot Mags. Please, forget I asked. It’s fine, we can go back to how things were before I made a complete ass of myself.”

 

“Babe, listen to me, please.” Maggie caught her eye and continued. “I want to marry you, I do. I want to share every first with you even if it includes naming our first dog Gertrude.” They both giggled at that. “But, I don’t want our engagement to be a product of fear. The last few days and weeks have been some of the worst of any of our lives. We came close to losing our planet, if it wasn’t for Lena, none of us would be here right now.”

 

Alex looked at her with hope filling her face. “I love that you’ve asked me but if we’re going to take that next step, I need it to be done properly. We deal with the last few weeks and start processing that before we make big life decisions. Then if you decide to ask me again, you’ll know the answer and it’ll be on our terms. Not because of the Daxamites or because you’re scared of losing me but because it’s right for us.”

 

Alex couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing; it was her turn to be a little shocked. “So what you’re saying is yes but not like this?”

 

Maggie nodded her head. “Pretty much, Danvers.”

 

“And if I propose again, that’s not going to change?”

 

Maggie laughed, “No, Babe. I just want to make sure that we’re both in the same place for the right reasons.”

 

“That makes sense. Thank you. I’m sorry, I guess I just got a bit overwhelmed and then I thought about Kara and what she said and you were there, holding me and I couldn’t help it. I have been thinking about it, it wasn’t that spontaneous but yeah. What you’re saying makes absolute sense.”

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page. What did Kara say?”

 

Alex looked bashful and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. “Before you came up here, she told me to never let you go.”

 

Maggie smiled and took her girlfriend into her arms again. “You, Alex Danvers, are amazing. You know that? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Especially not after the last few hours, I don’t want to let you out of my sight! I love you.”

 

“I love you too. So, are you ready to head out? Do you want to stay over tonight?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Maggie took her girlfriend’s hand and walked down the steps saying goodnight to everyone as they passed them on their way through the DEO.

 

//

 

It had been a few months since the Daxamite invasion and things were starting to return to normal. Plans were in place to rebuild the remaining parts of the city, Supergirl was helping with the heavy lifting and Maggie and Alex had settled in to their new routine in the apartment they now shared. Alex had yet to ask Maggie to marry her again but they had been ring shopping together so that Alex could be sure that whatever she got would fit and Maggie would love it.

 

Alex called from the kitchen, “Babe, I gotta get going to work.”

 

Maggie groaned and rolled over, determined to enjoy her rare day off. “Loud, too loud, Danvers.”

 

Alex loved seeing her sleepy girlfriend pretending to be grumpy. She walked over to the bed and crouched down beside it so that she was on the same level as Maggie. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer. Do you have any plans for the day?”

 

Maggie squinted one eye open, “I’ll get up soon and probably run some errands but nothing other than that.”

 

“Okay, you have fun running those errands. See you tonight?”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss date night, you know that, Babe.”

 

Alex leant in for a kiss and said goodbye one last time before walking back to the kitchen to get her to go cup and leaving an envelope on the counter. She smiled down at it, collected her things and walked out of the apartment.

 

Maggie snoozed for about another hour before realising that spending the entire day in bed probably wasn’t the best idea. She dragged herself out of it and made her way to the coffee maker. She grabbed her mug and poured herself a cup whilst she tried to wake up a little more. She spotted an envelope on the counter top and opened it.

 

_Maggie,_

_I know this is your day off but I figured we could have some fun (humour me, ok?), time to get dressed, no need for anything fancy, make sure you’re comfy. Once you’re ready, head to the airport. You’ll know what to do._

_Alex x_

Well she wasn’t expecting that but was more than happy to oblige in whatever game Alex was playing.

 

She threw on her dark blue jeans, a button up and a leather jacket after having a shower and headed out the door to her beloved Triumph to set off for the airport.

 

_You’ll know what to do._

Maggie couldn’t stop thinking about those words, was this some surprise trip that Alex had arranged? It suddenly dawned on her that they had met on the tarmac at the airport. Alex was right; she knew what to do.

 

The tiny detective pulled up outside and walked straight through the airport flashing her badge (it might be her day off but she wasn’t going to leave it at home when she was being sent on some sort of mystery day out) and being granted access to the tarmac.

 

“Detective Sawyer?” A very tall and smartly dressed man called over to her.

 

“Yes?”

 

He handed an envelope over to Maggie, “I’ve been told to hand this to you. Enjoy your day.”

 

Maggie looked confused but took the envelope from him and opened it.

 

_This is where we began. The first time I ever laid eyes on you, I was so pissed! Trying to claim jurisdiction like that when we all knew that it was mine. There’s no way I would have believed anyone who could have told me that I would meet the love of my life on this very tarmac. You got under my skin that day in a way that I had never experienced before and I couldn’t be any more grateful. Thank you for always challenging me and pushing me to be the best I can be._

_Next step...the warehouse._

_Alex x_

Maggie smiled, let out a slightly shaky breath and looked around her trying to picture the day that she met Alex. She shakes her head as she remembers Alex walking towards her with that slightly cocky stance demanding to know what she was doing. Looking back, she was lost in the agent’s big brown eyes and had started falling for her the moment she uttered the words, “See you around, Danvers.”

 

//

 

Maggie arrived at the warehouse where they’d managed to contain Scorcher and things looked a little different. Things had been redeveloped since she was last here but she recognised enough of the layout to find her way back in.

 

“Kara? What are you doing here?”

 

Kara walked towards Maggie in full Supergirl gear practically bouncing like a puppy. “This is for you. I won’t stay because I don’t want to ruin anything but I will give you a hug.” Kara picked Maggie up and hugged her harder than Maggie ever remembers.

 

“Kara…oo uch!! Breathe!!”

 

“Sorry, I’m just happy!! I’ll see you soon, Maggie.”

 

Maggie laughed whilst holding her ribs checking for any lasting injuries.

 

_This was the first time we worked together and the first time you worked with Kara. You’re both everything to me. I know your relationship hasn’t always been the easiest but I’m so happy that you’re finding a way through that now. I could never thank you enough for that._

_Next…Pool?_

_Alex x_

Maggie had a feeling that this day was going to be more than she initially thought. She hopped back on her bike and headed over to the bar.

 

//

 

She walked in and M’gann nodded and got a beer out for her. “We don’t often see you in the middle of the day, Mags.”

 

“Alex has sent me on a trip down memory lane, I’m following clues and have no idea where I’m going to end up but…I think that tonight might be the night.”

 

M’gann grinned from ear to ear hearing Maggie’s thoughts so loudly but not wanting to reveal what she’d heard Alex thinking about for the last 6 weeks.

 

“Really? How interesting. What are you doing here?”

 

“The last clue was, pool?”

 

“Looks like you’re racking then!”

 

M’gann handed over to Darla and joined Maggie at the table. The game took far longer than it would have done if Alex was playing but the women laughed and loved every second of it.

 

“We need to do this more often, Mags.”

 

“Yeah we do! You should come to game night at some point too, J’onn will be there.”

 

“I will, I promise. For now though,” M’gann reached behind the bar and handed another envelope to Maggie. “Take this and go see your girl.”

 

Maggie beamed, took the envelope and hugged M’gann before rushing out the door.

 

_You taught me to see aliens as people, to see them for who they are and not for the crimes a small handful have committed. You changed me and the DEO forever. Thank you._

_Time to head home now, Babe._

_Alex x_

Maggie put the note in her pocket and hurried home. Her mind was racing trying to figure out how Alex would propose, she didn’t know if it would be at home or if there was more to come but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was heading towards them being engaged by the end of the day.

 

//

 

Maggie arrived at the door and took a deep breath. She wanted to be ready if this was it, she put her key in the lock and opened the door slowly.

 

“Alex? Are you home?”

 

No answer. Damn, looks like she was in for the long haul with this thing. She looked around the apartment for more clues until she spotted a box on the bed.

 

_You know, I never truly felt like this was anything more than an apartment until you moved in. It wasn’t until then that I realised that I’d be craving a home and, Maggie, you are the reason it is my home. Wherever you are will be my home, forever._

_I wasn’t sure where I should put this next clue and your gift but I figured the bed would be a good place. You changed that for me too. I told you that I never liked being intimate, I never felt like I was built that way but with you? Oh. My. God. Whether we’re having crazy sex (remember our anniversary? I still find myself blushing thinking about that night) or we’re just being together, you make me feel more loved than I have ever felt. Thank you._

_Put this on._

_311 N. Orchard Street_

_8pm_

_Alex x_

She remembered. She not only remembered but she invited Maggie back there. The scene of the first Valentines day that she had actually enjoyed since she was 14. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her now, she could feel the tears working their way up, she was barely holding it together. She let them fall for a few minutes before deciding that she needed to get moving. It was already 6:45pm and it was going to take 30 minutes to get there.

 

She scheduled an Uber and got the dress out. It was stunning! Simple, black, low on the back with some skinny straps. This was definitely a hair down and no bra dress.

 

She spent every second of the next 45 minutes doing her hair and make up wanting everything to be perfect. Her phone buzzed to let her know that her Uber was at the front door so she put the dress on with some simple black heels and picked up her clutch before running out of the door.

 

The nerves were building each time another block passed by. She was so ready for this, it had to be here, she couldn’t think of anywhere else that Alex would do it. This seemed completely perfect.

 

She walked up the stairs and opened the doors to see the little table with another envelope resting on it. Heartlines was playing and again there were all of the cheesy decorations she’d always hated but knowing that Alex had done this made her love them all.

 

_Maggie,_

_We’re nearly there, I promise._

_I wanted to bring you back here because everything else today has been about how you’ve helped me even though you’ve fought so many of your demons in our time together so far. This was probably the biggest of all of them. I can’t even begin to imagine what it felt like all of those years ago but our first valentines day made me realise just how strong you are. I overstepped, I know I did and I learned to listen. You? You are the bravest woman I have ever met. You don’t back down just because it’s hard or it hurts. I’m so honoured to be able to be along side you in these moments, I’m so honoured that you trust me enough to let me in despite the pain that it’s caused in the past. You are my superhero, Mags. You’re my world._

_I’ve requested an Uber to collect you at 8:30pm, have a drink, take a moment or two and I’ll see you very soon._

_Alex x_

Maggie was to nervous to drink, she wanted to be in that car heading towards Alex now. She knew what was coming and couldn’t bear to have another moment go by without making her way to Alex.

 

A bottle of champagne was open on the table with one glass, how she hadn’t noticed that before she didn’t know. She poured herself a glass and took a stroll around the room remembering the night they’d had here all of those months ago. It was perfect. Alex was perfect and in that dress? Her mouth went dry at the thought.

 

She finished her champagne and went downstairs to wait for the car hoping that it would be early so she could get to Alex sooner. It wasn’t. Dead on 8:30, it arrived, she climbed in and the driver pulled away. A few blocks down the road she heard her phone vibrate.

 

_Put the blindfold on, it’s in the back of the seat. Ax_

Jesus, Alex. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or just have me murdered? Maggie thought to herself but obliged. She trusted Alex completely.

 

A few minutes later the car came to a stop and the engine turned off. Maggie wasn’t sure what to do until the door opened to the side of her and an unfamiliar gruff voice asked for her hand. She was led to an elevator and then up some stairs where she was left alone.

 

“You can take the blindfold off now.”

 

That was Alex. She removed the blindfold slowly not wanting to smudge her make up and eased her eyes open. She was on the balcony of the DEO but it looked so different, there was no one around, the entire building was dark except here were fairy lights and candles in every spare spot available on the balcony completely surrounding them both in flickering light. 

 

Maggie looked around in disbelief. “Hey, you. What have you been up to?”

 

“I’ve been busy, what can I say.”

 

Maggie smiled and noticed the tremble that was creeping through her hands and up to her chest. Alex looked nervous but focussed in her tux that hugged her in all of the right places. The women took a few steps until they were resting their foreheads against each other. “I missed you today, Al.”

 

“I missed you too. There was a good reason for all of this though, I promise.”

 

Maggie’s resolve very nearly broke. Alex took a deep breath, put her hand in her pocket, stepped back and began to speak.

 

“Maggie, from the moment I met you, I thought you were going to be a complete and utter pain in my ass. I thought you were going to turn up everywhere, trying to steal my crime scenes but very quickly I started hoping that you’d be there. You have taught me so much about myself and I’ve learned so much about the world since you became part of it. Little did I know, I was falling in love with you. You are the strongest most badass woman I have ever met and to know that you love…” Alex’s voice began to crack, “Sorry, I can get through this, I promise.”

 

Maggie smiled, the tears slowly filling the corners of her eyes.

 

“To know that you love me the same way I love you blows my mind. We haven’t had the easiest of runs so far but I know that we will continue to grow, individually and together. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

 

Both women felt their tears starting to fall down their cheeks. Thank Rao for waterproof mascara!

 

Alex took a deep breath, pushed the tears back a little so she could speak, opened the ring box and got down on one knee. “Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?”

 

Maggie couldn’t hold back the sob any longer and just about managed to squeak a tiny, “Yes.” Out.

 

The red head jumped to her feet, lifted Maggie up in a strong embrace and spun them round. When she put Maggie back down and the tears from both women had calmed, Maggie looked her fiancée in the eyes and said, “I love you Alex Danvers.”

 

Alex slid the ring on to Maggie’s finger and replied, “I love you too, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers to be.”


End file.
